Je veux bien t'aimer
by meliasan
Summary: Mon 1er Song FicOne shot: l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui pleure l'homme qu'elle aime qui est parti loin d'elle malgré tout...SVP laissez moi des commentaires, positifs ou pas, je veux juste m'améliorer. Merci!


La journée commençait tranquillement. Au loin, la nature se réveillait tout comme les habitants de la planète bleue. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon. Un peu plus loin, dans le bois entourant une maison de campagne qui avait l'habitude d'être énormément bruyante, on pouvait entendre le clapotis d'une petite chute tombant dans un petit, mais magnifique étang où déjà plusieurs enfants s'étaient amusés alors que l'époque était à la joie et à l'insouciance.

La journée ne faisait que commencer, mais une jeune fille savait que cette journée qui paraissait si jolie et partie du bon pied allait se terminer en pleurs. Elle était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre malgré l'heure et admirait la beauté de la nature entourant son chez-soi. Le soleil miroitait dans sa chevelure couleur feu. Elle semblait illuminé, mais si elle était bel et bien illuminé, c'était de tristesse. Chaque jour était une épreuve pour elle. Elle avait une fois de plus passé la nuit debout à regarder le ciel en espérant voir un quelconque signe cosmique, mais ce ne fut aucunement le cas. Elle le faisait depuis son retour à la demeure familiale, mais rien n'était encore arrivé. Alors, elle avait pleuré.

Le soleil dévoilait les traces laissées par ses larmes sur son visage. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de recommencer, l'eau reprit sa descente de plus belle sur ces pommettes si magnifiques à l'habitude. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, aucune complainte, aucun gémissement. Rien. Le silence régnait. La jeune fille ne put réprimer un sourire. C'était leur moment favori dans la journée. Leur moment, le seul et l'unique, mais plus maintenant. Certains auraient pu dire que c'était ses hormones qui travaillaient et qui la mettaient à fleur de peau, mais c'était une toute autre raison. Depuis un peu plus d'un mois déjà, elle était seule et n'avait plus reçu de ses nouvelles. Elle s'inquiétait. Elle l'aimait tant.

J'veux bien t'aimer  
Mais comment est-ce  
Que j'peux t'aimer  
Si j'te vois pas

J'veux bien t'aimer  
Toute chaste ou presque  
Comme les curés   
Qui s'marient pas

_Les sœurs cloîtrées  
Qui se préservent  
Pour un bon vieux  
Dieu qui se cache_

Elle était prête à tout pour lui. Elle était jeune, mais savait tout de même ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle désirait plus que tout être à ses côtés à toutes heures de la journée ou de la nuit, mais il ne le comprenait pas. Ou bien il préférait faire comme s'il ne le comprenait pas. Elle était même prête à faire semblant. Son odeur, sa voix, sa présence lui manquaient cruellement. Elle voulait pouvoir lui promettre qu'elle l'attendrait, qu'à chaque seconde son cœur pleurait et qu'il continuerait tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils ne seraient pas réunis.

_J'veux bien t'aimer  
Bien sûr j'en rêve  
Mais comment veux-  
Tu que ça marche  
_

J'veux bien me mo  
Quer du proverbe  
Qui dit " loin des  
Yeux, loin du cœur " 

Il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même. Elle le sentait. Elle lui avait donné son cœur à tout jamais et ne désirait pas le reprendre. Elle voulait seulement le voir. Elle voulait uniquement pouvoir veiller sur lui, de près ou de loin, mais être là au cas où. Elle désirait lui apporter le soutien dont, elle le savait, il aurait besoin pendant les prochains mois, voir les prochaines années. Elle espérait tout de même que ce ne soit pas pour des années, car ce serait trop long rester éloigner de lui tout ce temps. Les larmes coulaient encore plus abondamment alors qu'elle pensait encore plus à ce vieux ''nous'' qu'ils formaient il y avait seulement quelques semaines.

_Dieu que c'est faux   
Que c'est acerbe  
Que c'est exprès  
Pour nous faire peur _

L'amour était supposé être avec un grand A pour elle. Elle serait supposé filer le parfait amour avec son premier petit-ami officiel. Elle devrait être en train de dormir en rêvant à lui et à son sourire, à ses yeux verts la regardant, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Ça lui faisait trop mal. Pour elle, l'amour était impossible. Pour eux, c'était impossible… Du moins, pour l'instant. L'espoir restait. Faible, mais il était là. Elle les détestait. Elle détestait les gens, le monde qui avaient fait de lui un icône d'espoir. Elle détestait tout ceux qui ne voyaient pas à quel point c'était difficile ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Malgré tout, elle continuait de l'aimer de tout son cœur.

_J'veux bien m'endor   
Mir chaque soir  
En m'blotissant  
Contre personne_

Avec ton corps  
Dans ma mémoire  
Comme une mère-grand   
Qui pleure son homme  


Elle ne voulait pas que tout finisse comme ça. Par Merlin, non. Dans son enfance, elle croyait que l'amour rimait avec toujours et que rien ne pouvait séparer la princesse de son prince charmant. Elle pensait aussi que toutes les filles trouvaient l'homme de leur vie. Elle l'avait trouvé, mais continuait tout de même à l'espérer. Le matin, elle ne sentait plus son odeur. Aux repas, sa place était constamment vide. Au soir, sa voix n'atteignait plus ses oreilles. Au coucher, ses lèvres ne se posaient plus sur son front et sur ses lèvres à elle. Elle pensait à lui comme une vieille femme attendant la mort pour pouvoir rejoindre son homme de l'autre côté. En fait, c'était quasiment son cas, sauf qu'elle n'avait aucun vécu, aucune rides et aucun rhumatismes. Elle n'était même pas encore majeure. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Lui aussi. Ils s'aimaient, mais ils ne dormaient pas ensemble, ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ils ne pouvaient que rêver à l'autre de temps à autre. 

_J'veux bien t'aimer  
Même jusqu'à croire  
Aux éventuels  
Avantages_

De mélanger   
Nos deux histoires  
En perpétuel  
Décalage  


Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle n'avait qu'onze ans. Cela ferait bientôt cinq ans que son cœur ne battait que pour lui. Le même qui ne se présentera pas pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, mais elle continuait malgré tout à l'aimer. Elle ignorait comment elle le faisait, mais elle se disait que le cœur à des raisons que la raison ignore et qu'elle ne pouvait pas étouffer ce sentiment si beau, mais si monstrueux à la fois. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Ils avaient une vie différente sur plusieurs points, mais ils s'étaient aimés et ils le faisaient toujours. Enfin, elle le faisait toujours, mais elle se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle l'aimait trop et lui parlait trop souvent dans sa tête pour qu'il ne l'entende pas au moins une seule fois. Elle le sentait. Il continuait à l'aimer peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle se disait qu'un jour réunis, ils allaient être heureux même s'ils ne seraient peut-être jamais au même endroit psychologiquement parlant. Ils s'aimeraient jusqu'à leur mort malgré les épreuves à venir.

_J'veux bien forcer   
Tous ces hasards  
Qui r'fusent de jouer  
En notre faveur _

Et puis gagner  
La chance de t'voir  
Deux petites journées  
Ou deux petites heures 

Elle voulait tant le voir, le sentir près d'elle. Elle était prête à faire son sac et à prendre le premier balai du placard pour aller le rejoindre ou le rechercher. Elle l'aimait tant. Elle se mourrait pour lui. Pour lui seul. Uniquement lui pouvait la faire sentir comme ça. Elle voudrait tant le voir pour sa fête. Le voir tenant son gâteau d'anniversaire et lui dire '' Joyeux anniversaire, mon p'tit vif '' en l'embrassant sur le front comme lui seul le faisait.

_J'veux bien t'aimer   
Mais comment est-ce  
Que je peux t'aimer  
Si j'suis pas là _

Pour t'envelopper  
De ma tendresse  
Et t'consoler  
Si ça va pas  


Plus elle pensait et plus elle se disait qu'elle devait l'aider. Elle ne se voyait pas l'attendre pendant qu'il se battait. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature et il le savait très bien pour avoir lui-même déjà subi ses foudres guerrières. Elle ne se voyait nulle part ailleurs qu'à ses côtés. Avant, pendant et après, elle serait là. Là avec lui. Elle voulait faire comme la dernière journée à Poudlard. Elle voulait pouvoir lui redonner le sourire, le prendre dans ses bras et le soulager du poids de l'humanité qui pesait sur ses pauvres épaules. Elle détestait le voir ainsi et, en ce moment, elle ignorait s'il souriait, s'il se nourrissait sainement ou bien s'il dormait correctement. Elle voulait être là constamment pour veiller sur lui. Pour veiller sur celui qui prend constamment soin des autres en se faisant passer en dernier. Elle voulait prendre soin de lui.

_Oui je veux bien   
T'aimer de loin  
Le cœur tout plein  
De ton grand vide _

T'aimer d'amour  
Et de chagrin  
T'aimer pour rien  
Les yeux humides  


Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Il était tout pour elle et elle allait respecter sa décision. Elle devait lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle et le seul moyen était de l'écouter et d'accepter. Peu importe ce qu'il lui demandait. S'il voulait partir, alors il allait partir. S'il voulait qu'elle reste ici, alors elle resterait ici. S'il voulait qu'elle l'accompagne, alors elle allait le suivre. Tout simplement. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il le sache, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Pour l'instant, elle l'aimait et le montrait en pleurant et en se sentant plus morte que vivante.

_J'veux bien t'aimer   
Mais pour être franche  
J'suis pas solide  
Si j'te vois pas_

J'suis comme aveugle  
Sans canne blanche  
Ni chien-guide...  
Et sans ton bras

_Pour traverser_

_Cette rue-là_

_Que l'on appelle_

_L'océan_

_Pour traverser_

_Mais jusqu'à toi_

_Y'a pas d'arc-en-ciel_

_Assez grand_

Oui, elle se sentait morte. Elle n'avait plus rien pour se maintenir en vie. Elle ne vivait que pour lui, pour son sourire, ses yeux, mais maintenant ils avaient tous disparus de son quotidien. Elle sentait encore sa main dans la sienne, son bras autour de sa taille, ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais ce n'était que de minces souvenirs comparé à la réalité. Les sensations étaient faibles, presque inexistantes. Elle rêvait de cet instant où elle pourrait l'embrasser sans se cacher, le jour où ils auraient tous traversés ces temps noirs et atteints la lumière et la vie normale.

_J'veux bien t'aimer  
Bien entendu  
De toute façon  
Est-ce que j'ai le choix_

Je suis piégée  
Je suis perdue  
Je tourne en rond  
Je t'aime déjà  


Il lui avait dit d'essayer de l'oublier, mais elle en était incapable. Depuis des semaines déjà, elle le pleurait et l'espérait plus que tout. Elle essayait de l'oublier, mais tous ses souvenirs la ramenaient vers lui. Constamment vers lui. Tout tournait autour de lui. Tout. À son plus grand malheur et son plus grand bonheur à la fois. Elle souffrait, mais aimait à la fois. Elle s'était condamnée le jour où elle avait réalisé l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle avait signé son arrêt de mort le jour où elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois devant tous ses camarades de maison.

_Même si je sens  
Que je m'éreinte  
A te chercher  
Les bras tendus_

Dans cet effrayant  
Labyrinthe  
Trop compliqué   
Et trop tordu  


Jamais elle n'avait compris comment tout ça s'était passé. Il l'avait embrassé, elle avait répondu, ils étaient partis main dans la main et s'étaient de nouveau embrassés dans le parc durant la soirée. Voilà. C'était banale comme histoire, mais c'était leur histoire. Elle se la rappelait constamment. Leur premier baiser passait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle se disait que le peu de temps que leur histoire avait officiellement duré, ça avait été les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Tout s'était déclenché durant cette période. Tout s'était compliqué aussi. La vérité s'était rendue publique et le malheur s'était abattu sur eux, mais elle continuait tout de même à l'aimer.

_Je vais t'aimer   
Même si tout ça  
C'est sans issue  
C'est impossible  
_

_Et j'y croirai  
Comme d'autres croient  
Au petit Jésus  
Et à la Bible  
_

Oui, elle continuait même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils puissent vivre leur histoire d'amour et avoir leur : '' Ils vécurent heureux et eurent de nombreux enfants ''. Elle le savait au fond d'elle, mais étouffait cette sensation et se disait qu'ils avaient autant le droit que les autres à ce bonheur. Elle y croyait. Elle y croyait fort comme tout, de tout son cœur, du fond de son âme.

_  
Je sais pas encore  
Comment est-ce  
Que j'vais t'aimer  
Si j'te vois pas  
_

Elle savait qu'elle continuerait à y croire aussi longtemps qu'elle allait être vivante, mais ne savait plus comment faire pour soulager le malheur qui la prenait jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Elle tourna la tête de l'aurore et posa ses yeux pleins de larmes et de douleur sur une photographie tombée sur le sol. C'était eux l'été dernier. Il y avait un an déjà. Ils avaient l'air si jeunes…si innocents. Tout les avaient rattrapés en uniquement douze mois… Son cœur pleurait ces moments de naïveté. Il lui semblait que ça faisait des années qu'ils avaient souri ainsi, mais encore plus longtemps qu'elle espérait sentir les bras de son homme autour de sa taille. Elle continuerait à l'aimer, même s'il ne le savait pas. Elle se sentait incapable de vivre autrement.

_Mais j'vais t'aimer   
C'est une promesse  
Est-ce que t'entends  
C'que j'te dis là ?!!  
_

Elle se rendait compte de l'importance qu'il avait dans sa vie, du pouvoir qu'il possédait sur elle. Elle réalisait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle pleure pour lui et qu'elle soit triste de leur séparation. Il lui avait dit d'essayer d'oublier et non de le faire. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et elle allait continuer à écouter son cœur et à l'aimer en retour. En secret, bien entendu, mais l'aimer tout de même.

_Je vais t'aimer !   
Je vais t'aimer..._

Rien n'avait été aussi clair pour elle qu'en ce moment. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle savait qu'ils allaient toujours s'aimer et que rien ne pourrait les séparer, même la mort. Ils avaient une relation spéciale qui allait bien au-delà de toute séparation physique ou spirituelle. Rien ne pouvait leur enlever leur amour. Rien. Même cet homme qui avait tout déclenché : Voldemort. Même lui ne pouvait rien contre leur amour. Ils allaient gagné la bataille et, ce jour-là, tous verront le pouvoir de l'amour, de leur amour à eux deux. Ils allaient voir à quel point Harry James Potter et Ginevra Molly Weasley étaient deux âmes sœurs inséparables même dans la mort parce que peu importe la situation, ils resteraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, en chair ou en esprit, mais toujours là. Le jour de la victoire, le soleil pourra se lever en sachant que rien ne viendra ternir son éclat et sa beauté et Ginny pourra le regarder sans pleurer pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines déjà…


End file.
